ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Scholar's Loafers
This, as well as the Pants and Body piece are obtained by speaking to Loussaire in Bastok Markets S @ (G-10). The NPC asks for 2 different items to be turned into him in order to synth each armor piece. Dranzia 08:10, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Can you fetch the key items as another job? --Karl1982 04:22, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ----- Have managed to obtain the Key Items as WHM/BLM even though I have Borghertz's Harmonious Hands Quest in my Unfinished Quest Log. HalfLight 11:49, 16 December 2008 (UTC) = Verification Tag: 2.5% Reduced Casttime = I'm sure many are like me and don't quite enjoy seeing verification tags, so I decided to go out and test this. With a simple test of Reraise, it's obvious to see some increase, but perhaps a better method would be to test it using Escape, due to the spell stopping your casting bar as a result of zoning. 2.5% sounded accurate, as the relationship to the reduced recast time would be the exact opposite as what Fast Cast provides, which may explain why it doesn't simply say Grimoire: Fast Cast. On to the test: Escaping without either the Loafers or even Dark Arts, I zoned after the bar had completed and gone away -- not surprising. I then Escaped with Dark Arts activated, but still without wearing the Loafers, and I zoned at 91% -- not surprising, either, as it perfectly reflects the 10% reduced casttime bonus of using the Grimoire. Finally, I Escaped with both Dark Arts activated and while wearing the Loafers, and I zoned at 89%. In my opinion, this confirms the 2.5% reduction, unless one were to argue it confirms a 2% reduction. If that's the case, then I think a more accurate test is in order. Unfortunately, I don't have the ability to cast a longer spell nor do I have a stopwatch for more "reliable" numbers. Malumultimus 03:46, 22 May 2008 (UTC) I don't understand why i can't find the Indescript Markings in Fort Karugo-Narugo (S). I must have been looking around for it for about 2 hours now. Is this on the top map? Is there a chance the point jumps around if the weather changes? I just can't seem to find it... >.< --AngelDFZ 00:41, 12 June 2008 (GMT) At least some of the locations (perhaps all) for the dreamspit are on the map for outside the fort --Badspeller 18:38, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Added info for recast time reduction with loafers. Recast of reraise under light arts with loafer's is 3s less than without from some testing I tried. Put verification tag for if anyone else wants to confirm. Dominious 02:44, 31 July 2008 (UTC) The recast and casting time is 9% I tested Reraise casting and recasting time with the loafers on and off. My time from the recast is based on the game recast counter when selecting the spell from the list. My time for casting was using the timestamp function on a parser. With the loafers, recast times went from 54 seconds to 51 seconds. Which is a 9.4% difference. Casting time went from about 11 seconds to about 9-10 seconds which amounts to about 9% difference. I changed the page to reflect 9% for both because the game rounds down on percentages and such.--DavionHikari 05:42, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Base recast of reraise is 60 seconds, 3 seconds is 5% of that not 9%. Dominious 00:05, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :**But keep in mind that the recasting time difference effect of the loafers is only when one of the 2 arts is up. That's where my calculations come from. Here is how I calculated it: While Light Arts is up, Reraise recasting time is 51 seconds with the loafers on. Without the loafers on, the recasting time is 54 seconds. 51 divide by 54 is 0.94 = 9.4% --DavionHikari 01:53, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ---- The recast time reuction is 5% 51 is 94% of 54, giving an apparent 6% reduction in the recast time for Reraise when the loafers are equipped. What you're failing to take into account is that the recast has already been reduced by 10%. It's not useful to express the recast reduction in relation the recast AFTER arts are applied, because that reduction is only true if the 10% recast reduction from arts is the only fastcast you have. If you have any other source of recast reduction e.g. haste or fastcast from /rdm, the apparent recast reduction from the loafers will be bigger, because they will still reduce the BASE recast by 5%, but that will be a larger % or the recast with arts and fastcast but no loafers. That's why I put it in as 5%, if you have all your sources of recast reduction expressed in terms of the base recast you can add them all together and then take that % off the base recast. -SCH/WHM with Light Arts and no loafers: Reraise recast is 54 -SCH/WHM with Light Arts and loafers: RR recast is 51 -SCH/RDM with LA, fastcast, but no laofers: RR recast is 50 -SCH/RDM with LA, Loafers and Fastcast I: RR recast is 47 In both cases equipping the loafers reduced the recast time by 3 seconds, which is 5% of the base recast. I double checked using Klimaform (base recast 3 minutes) -SCH/WHM without loafers: 2:41 recast -SCH/WHM with loafers: 2:32 recast -SCH/RDM without loafers: 2:33 recast -SCH/RDM with loafers: 2:24 recast As you can see, in both cases adding loafers reduces the recast by 9 seconds, which is 5% of 3 minutes. --Dominious 12:17, 3 August 2008 (UTC) "Grimoire: Reduces spellcasting time" It appears this is worded like this for a reason. "Fast Cast" reduces both Casting Time (CT) and Recast Time (RT) of the spells, as does the "Grimoire". However, I've noticed a difference. Fast Cast's reduction to RT and CT is not equal, RT is always 1/2 of CT; Job Abilities, Equipment, whatever, if you had "Fast Cast +30" then your casting time would be -30% and Recasting Time would be -15%. "Grimoire" reductions in both CT and RT are equal. "Arts" grant a -10% CT and -10% RT to spells (associated with the correct arts, I don't think I *need* to say that, those reading should know this.). Items such as these AF Boots grant an "Grimoire"-enhancement. This is *NOT* "Fast Cast" and is worded like this because there is a difference. Casting Time & Recasting Time are the *same*. So something with -5% CT gives -5% RT, not -2.5% RT (like "Fast Cast" would do). --Setherio 18:08, 16 April 2009 (UTC)